pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Cap'n Turbot
Ron Pardo (Season 1–present) |UK: = Andy Turvey}} Captain Horatio Turbot (usually identified as Cap'n Turbot) is the PAW Patrol's most frequent caller who serves as an official member of the team in the Merpup-themed special episodes. He is a smart marine biologist and the watchman of Adventure Bay. His main vehicles are a boat called the The Flounder and an orange diving bell. Cap'n Turbot lives in the lighthouse on Seal Island with his cousin Francois. He is the PAW Patrol's best human friend and their source of information on all kinds of wildlife in the bay. He is known for his tendency to speak alliteratively and use complicated terms, which Ryder often has to simplify for the pups. Cap'n Turbot is a marine biologist who lives in and operates the iconic Seal Island lighthouse that appears as the emblem on Adventure Bay's town flag. Along with his role as the watchman of Adventure Bay, he does research on the types of animals living in the area. His specialty is underwater discoveries, which he makes using his boat and diving bell. He is also in charge of taking censuses of land creatures like owls, as shown in "Pups Save a Lucky Collar". Cap'n Turbot is an inventor, and he is always trying to improve the ways he researches nature. He has invented a few of his own machines: Seabee, a talking computer that can drive his diving bell by itself, and Blimpie, a weather blimp that monitors the weather around Adventure Bay. He is constantly upgrading the Flounder with new tech. It begins as a small single-person tugboat in season one, and upgrades into a more colorful boat for multiple passengers in season two. Cap'n Turbot loves hanging out with Ryder and the pups. When they are not on a mission, Cap'n Turbot will often bring the PAW Patrol on trips around the bay for fun. He acts a lot like a pup, to the point where he even finds their dog treats to be tasty. He tried not to show it around others, but before Cap'n Turbot became an official member of the PAW Patrol, he was disappointed in himself for not being on the team. This was best shown in "Pups and the Pirate Treasure" when he was not asked to come along for the mission and sulked after being left alone, sadly saying to himself, "Those pups get to have all the fun." Luckily, Cap'n Turbot finally achieved his dream of becoming a member in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" when Ryder called on him for his first official mission. He was very excited to serve and even had a pre-planned call-out to try out: "Turbot tackles trout!" However, the pups seemed to consider it more funny and awkward than heroic. Now, whenever the merpups need help, Cap'n Turbot comes along for the mission. His newest call-out, as of "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis", is "This cap'n can do!" He is a very skilled linguist and translator. Aside from English, Cap'n Turbot knows how to speak French, merpup, whale, narwhal, tiger, and even two extraterrestrial languages: "Rockish" in "Pups Save a Space Rock" and the space alien's foreign language, as shown in "Pups Save a Space Toy". He also knows how to communicate with flag semaphore signals. His knowledge of languages comes in handy whenever the PAW Patrol needs help saving animals or creatures who do not speak English. Cap'n Turbot has a family that hails from France. He and Francois have a grandmother, Tilly Turbot, who is very smart and resourceful. They also have an unseen grandfather, known only as Grandpapa Turbot, who is mentioned in "Pups Save the Gliding Turbots". According to the episode, Grandpapa could not fix anything and instead broke everything he tried to repair. Cap'n Turbot is book-smart and very intelligent but can have trouble reading social cues at times. Aside from marine biology, he has an interest in many different scientific fields—including zoology, paleontology, astronomy, meteorology, and technology—in addition to nature photography. An important part of Cap'n Turbot's personality is his distinctive manner of speaking: he has a tendency to talk alliteratively and use technical terms that would only be easily understood by other scientists. For example, in the following quote of his, "It's ''perplexing. How to 'p'ull a 'p'oor 'p'achyderm up such a steep 'p'erpendicular 'p'recipice!" Ryder often has to simplify what Cap'n Turbot says and repeat it back to the pups in words they understand. He is shown to have strange tastes when it comes to food. Cap'n Turbot enjoys the tastes of squid jerky (a piece of which he always carries in his pocket as a snack), fish cookies, and even pup food like fish-shaped dog treats and liver sausages. He has a pet walrus named Wally who lives in the water surrounding Seal Islan Francois is the only person who can get the Cap'n to argue or break from his usual happy demeanor. Francois has a habit of starting arguments for no good reason, which can get on Cap'n Turbot's nerves—especially when it threatens their animal research. Despite their frequent bickering, the Turbots share a common passion for animals, so their bickering never breaks their close cousinly bond. Despite their frequent bickering, Cap'n Turbot is protective of Francois. He always takes time to ensure that he and Francois are well-equipped for their expeditions. In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers", it is shown that Cap'n Turbot packs Francois' backpack himself to make certain that Francois has everything he needs to stay safe. Cap'n Turbot has fair skin and long, light brown hair that falls below his ears but above his shoulders. Unlike the other characters, who have circular eyes with sclera and irises, his eyes are uniquely bead-shaped, small, and completely black. Cap'n Turbot's main outfit contains a red knit toboggan hat to cover his hair, a light blue-colored polo shirt, yellow rubber overalls with suspenders and blue buttons, and dark brown boots with orange bottoms. He wears blue-tinted square eyeglasses with thick lenses. His winter outfit is an orange knit hat, an orange/yellow-striped scarf and matching mittens, and an orange-and-blue coat over his normal overalls and boots. Below is a gallery of all the attires Cap'n Turbot has worn in the series: Turbot is scared.png|Standard outfit Puplantis 67.jpg|Scuba gear Cap'nReadyToSwim!.PNG|Swimming gear PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses C128a6e6aa83cef9c3cb664a9d2d99f8.png|Squid costume (Halloween only) PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain Cowboy Hat.png|Cowboy hat PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain in Harness.png|In harness Cap'n Turbot Can't Open The Door Captain.jpg|Rain outfit PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain and Wally the Walrus Winter.png|Winter outfit Bsk40.png|Referee outfit PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Bees and Ryder.jpg|Beekeeper outfit Pp2711.png|Sailor outfit PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain Without Glasses.png|Without glasses PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain Life Jacket.png|Life jacket PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain Safari Hat.png|Safari hat PAW Patrol 325B Scene 34.jpg|Boxers PAW Patrol Air Pups Cap'n Turbot Captain Feet.png|Without boots PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain in Pups to the Rescue 1.png|Blue overcoat (apps only) The Flounder is Cap'n Turbot's boat. He uses it most often in the first season. It is yellow with a red top and a steering wheel. The boat had gray sections in earlier episodes. Since "Pups and the Beanstalk", it has had purple sections. The boat also has headlights, which are turned on at night. Cap'n Turbot generally uses the ship to travel across the Bay. He also uses it to take the Grover Goodway statue to get cleaned in "Pups Save a Goodway". Crates are stored inside the Flounder, as shown in "Pups Save the Penguins". The Flounder (Cap'n Turbot's Boat).png|Stock art PAW Patrol The Flounder S1.png|''The Flounder'' in season one PAW Patrol The Flounder Boat at Night.png|''The Flounder'' in season two Cap'n Turbot uses the diving bell to travel underwater. It is introduced in "Pups Save the Diving Bell", in which he and Francois set out to take a photo of the Giant Sea Slug. He upgrades it with a talking computer system named Seabee in "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea". Seabee is able to control the bell and communicate with others. Cap'n Turbot also has a cell phone, which he uses to control the diving bell in "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea". The phone can also display the inside of the diving bell via its camera. It is green with a fish scale design. PAW Patrol Diving Bell.png|The diving bell PAW Patrol Seabee Diving Bell.png|The bell on Cap'n Turbot's cell phone Cap'n Turbot owns a truck that he uses to travel on land. It has the same color scheme as the Flounder, a squid logo on the side and an anchor logo on the front. The truck is introduced in "Pups Save Walinda". PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Truck.png Cap'n Turbot is an expert when it comes to the sea and its inhabitants. He is able to man the Flounder by himself and steer it away from obstacles like whales and rocks. He can also operate the diving bell, which he uses on a PAW Patrol mission in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". Cap'n Turbot knows how to swim in deep water, as shown in episodes such as "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". He is a skilled photographer and takes perfect nature photos in multiple episodes. *"Help, help, help!" *"Turbot tackles trout!" (first call-out) *"This Cap'n can do!" (second call-out) Do you like Cap'n Turbot? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Cap'n Turbot? He is silly His voice His clothes His boat or diving bell Who do you like better: Cap'n Turbot or Francois? Cap'n Turbot Francois Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Male Humans Category:Adult Humans Category:Important Males Category:Important Adults Category:Living on Seal Island Category:Turbot Family Members Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Category:Partially Protected